


The Spiders Web

by Duochanfan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Drama, M/M, Minor Injuries, Mystery, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duochanfan/pseuds/Duochanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been six months since Sherlock jumped off the roof of St Bart's, six months since John had stepped inside 221B Baker Street. But now that he's back, John begins to think on why Sherlock jumped?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> Here is a new fic for you all to enjoy, I do hope you like it!

**The Spiders Web**

**Chapter One**

John sighed softly as he looked back to where he had just been standing, as the cab pulled away from the graveyard. It had taken John almost five weeks to gather his wits after his last visit. He still didn't know what to say to Sherlock as he looked to the black marble and the golden letters that marked where his best friend now rested. John had to wondered how things would of developed between the two if things had been able to continue. He sighed as he leaned back and looked down to his folded hands, putting the 'what ifs' out of his mind for now.

It had been six long and hard months since Sherlock had jumped from the roof of St Bart's, and John still didn't know why Sherlock had done it. There just had to be something that caused him to do it. John knew that it had nothing to do with the decline in Sherlock's reputation. The man didn't care about that. As long as John believed in his, and that he could still do his cases, it would have been fine. No, there must have been something that had driven him to the roof top and to jump. That was the only thing that John wanted to know, was why.

The last six months had been hard for John. He had tried to returned to 221B Baker Street after Sherlock's death. But the man hadn't even been able to move himself over the thresh hold and inside the flat that the two of them had shared. To go in and not have Sherlock be there, no more violin at three in the morning, no more mad experiments, no more anything. It had squeezed John's heart so much that he had collapsed on the pavement.

Sherlock and John had started to spend more time with each other, outside of their cases. Small meals out, going places, that normally they wouldn't have, together. They had began that journey that took them from friendship to something more. Something had changed between the two of them and they were just beginning to figure it all out when Moriarty came back into their lives.

One small kiss that had been able to share before Sherlock got swept up in everything to do with Moriarty. It still destroyed John just thinking about it. A small kiss that mean that things ere different between then, that there was something more than the usual friendship that the two of them shared. He looked to the window once again as the streets of London passed him by. He could remembered running through nearly all of them at one point or another.

After Sherlock had jumped, and John couldn't step foot in 221B Baker Street, he had ended up staying with Harry. He hated every moment of it, while she lived in a nice area and had a wonderful home. Harry was still the spiteful woman she had become after her divorce to Clara. Throwing everything in his face about Sherlock being fake. That because he had jumped, he had made it look like he was guilty. No mater what John said, he couldn't stop her from ranting at him about it all, hurting him all the time. He spent most of his time wandering around the streets, staying out longer and longer, just to avoid the cutting and hurtful remarks.

Last night had been the worst. She had started on his as she normally did, and at the end of her rant, she had called Sherlock a freak. It had been the first time she had used that word around John, and it hurt him deeply to hear it. With her verbal attack then continuing on him and his feelings for Sherlock being brought up, John had ended up wandering outside for the rest of the night. As morning began to rise, he had plucked up the courage and had ended up standing in the graveyard, where Sherlock now rested. A part of him wanted nothing more than to join him, but somehow, knowing that if he even tried, Sherlock would be disappointed in him. It didn't mater how much of a hypocrite it would make the other.

John knew he had to go back to Baker Street. He had no where else to go and he could no longer stand the thought of being near Harry. He didn't even think he would be able to talk to her or even forgive her for her words any time soon. She had crossed a line, and thought he hadn't said a word about her drinking habits, she had still be her bitchy selfish self towards him, as though he had mentioned them.

A pang of hurt and sorrow made itself know as the cab rilled into Baker Street and stopped outside 221B. John looked at the door and sighed, he missed Sherlock, and the only thing he wanted was for his wish to be true. For him not to be dead and for him to come home, to where he belonged.

He paid the cab driver as he climbed out of the back and walked over to the front door. He pulled out his keys and looked to them, and then to the black door with the brass numbers. Still shining as brightly as they did when he had last walked out of them. John frowned when he saw that the knocker was straight, he reached up and pushed it, so it was crooked. He put his key in the door and turned them, unlocking the door. He walked in for the first time in just over six months and stood at the bottom of the stairs and looked up.

' _You invaded Afghanistan.'_ Came a whisper of Sherlock's voice, as though it would get him to pluck up the courage to go up the stairs.

John closed his eyes as his min played tricks on him. For a moment he thought he could even hear the strains of a violin as Sherlock played. He shook his head, getting rid of them as best as he could. He remained where he was standing for a few more moments as the door to 221A opened and Mrs Hudson walked out.

"Oh John," she smiled, it was a sad smile. She rushed towards him and wrapped her thin arms around him, and held onto him tightly, as though he might disappear once more. "Oh John, you're home," she said, her voice soft and full of sorrow.

John wrapped his own arms around her and held her just as tightly, neither of them wanted to let go of the last person that understood and cared about Sherlock like they did. "I'm home Mrs Hudson," he told her gently, "I'm home."

She pulled her head back, without letting him go as she looked up to him, he was only slightly more taller than her, "For good?" she asked him, as she looked into his eyes, wanting to see if he would tell her the truth.

John nodded his head slowly, "Yes, Mrs Hudson, for good. I'm not leaving again this time, this is my home."

She smiled back to him as she got him to go up the stairs, promising a nice cup of tea and to see if she couldn't find them some biscuits. Reminding the man that she wasn't his housekeeper, but just this once she would do a cu for him. John couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face, Mrs Hudson would never change, and for that one thing, he was thankful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> Now for someone else's POV.

**Spiders Web**

**Chapter Two**

Sherlock looked out of the window at the overcast sky. He sighed as he went over to the bed and spun around as he fell onto it. He looked up at the cracked ceiling of the cheap hotel room that he had checked into the day before. He was now in Prague, another hotel in another city of the world. It was the latest in a string of cheap hotels and inns he had stayed in since he had faked his death over six months ago. His piecing gaze following the cracks in the ceiling above him. It was the same in nearly all that he had stayed in. The hotels and inns whose clientele were from the shadier side of life.

Sherlock huffed a little as his mind went back over the last six months; to the day he had made his choice. Sherlock had no choice in the end but to fake his death. He had to make sure that they would be all right, that they would be safe. To him it was better for them t be alive and safe, than for them to be dead because he didn't jump.

Sherlock had no doubt that he would miss Mrs Hudson and Lestrade if anything ever happened to the two of them. He considered the two his parental figures, they were family to him. Then there was John, he was the one Sherlock needed to keep safe, no mater what. It made his decision to jump easier, but it was still hard for him to do it. Sherlock cared for John deeply, he had been shocked when he had realised it. He hadn't liked the fact that he had to appear dead to John, to make him believe it. It hurt Sherlock to be away from John and to leave him to that belief. He'd asked Molly and Mycroft for their help in pulling it off. It had been done in a rush but it had worked.

It had taken every bit of Sherlock's will power to stop himself from ruining the plan. When John had reached him after the jump and checked him for a pulse, Sherlock had wanted to reach out and grab him. He could hear the hurt and the devastation in John's voice as he knelt beside him. Then someone had pulled him away, and the moment was gone. He had then wanted to stand up and shout to him that he was fine. That there was a reason behind everything. But Sherlock knew they would be watching John. Watching the doctor closer than either Mrs Hudson or Lestrade.

Sherlock just couldn't do it; it would put John in danger once again. Sherlock had to keep him safe. John was the only person that Sherlock had began to let into his cold and dead heart as something more than a friend. He had let Mrs Hudson and Lestrade into his life as family. The two had broken through with their acceptance of who he was. Their friendly smiles, the help, and the way they stood by him when things got rough.

John had been different not just standing by him, but helping him just as much as they did. His smiles and friendly nature drawing Sherlock closer to him. There was just something about him that brought a smile to Sherlock's face. Sherlock knew that he would puzzle over John for the rest of his life, and he would do so happily. Then Sherlock had kissed him, just the once, but it had been enough to tell him that things were changing and it was a good change. What had been growing between them since their very first meeting at St Bart's, a promise of a new stage in their relationship. One Sherlock hoped he would be able to continue after his mission.

For the last six months, Sherlock had been going from city to city, from country to country, and sometimes from one Continent to another. He had no choice as he moved around, unknown to anyone. Sherlock had done things that he knew would haunt him in what little sleep he would get. Though to him, it was worth it, worth it to keep them all sage. Sherlock snorted a little as he remembered what Mycroft had told him in their last phone call to each other. There were still two snipers left, the two that were assigned to Lestrade and John. There were only three men that Sherlock needed to take out personally, the others would be taken care of by Mycroft and his men. One of those three men was in Prague, and Sherlock was now waiting for the intel that he needed to locate him and take him down.

The man had information about the last two, the snipers. Sherlock nodded it to find out who they were, to locate the two. Mycroft and Sherlock hadn't been able to find anything about the last two. They knew that one was the right hand of Moriarty, and had taken his place. But much like Moriarty, he was a Ghost in the system, and neither of the two Holmes brothers had been able to find anything out about him. His target was John, and the one Sherlock wanted to find quickly. The second snipe was in or near New Scotland Yard at all times. Mycroft had tried to flush him out but hadn't been able to. Sherlock sighed in frustration, he hated waiting and that was all he could do for now.

Sherlock almost jumped as his phone beeped. A text message had come through on the burner phone he had picked up as soon as he had entered the city. It was a way for him to keep in touch with Mycroft and the help he sent to Sherlock, as he tracked down and took down the higher ups of Moriarty's web of criminals.

**Cafe across the street from the hotel. He is there now. Red hair, short and spiked. Dark blue eyes. 5 foot 11 inches, 115lbs. Wearing dark blue jeans, black converse, light blue t-shit with a black jacket, open, on top. - MH**

Sherlock smirked, this was it. Hopefully in a short while he will be able to find out that last bit of information that he needed. Then Sherlock would be able to get rid of the last two men and finally head back home. Back home to John. Sherlock just hoped that the other would forgive him for what he had done in making John believe him to be dead for so long.

Sherlock stood up and gathered everything he had brought with him, which wasn't that much. It was best for him to travel light, as he didn't know when he would need to make a quick exit. He looked around, making sure that he hadn't left anything, since he wouldn't be coming back. He went down to reception, it was empty of people. He put the key on the counter and then left the hotel. He stood in a spot that was out of the way and out of sight of people and waited.

Sherlock didn't have to wait long to spot him as he came out of the cafe. Sherlock followed at a safe distance from the man. He waited a while until he finally went down an alley. He moved quickly as he took him out. With help from one or two of Mycroft's minions to get him to the safe house. Sherlock just hoped it wouldn't take long for him to extract the information he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments, happy that you are liking this one. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> Well here is another chapter.

**Spiders Web**

**Chapter Three**

John walked into the flat once again. A lot of Sherlock belongs had been packed away in his room. They were now waiting for John and Mycroft to figure out what to do with them. Though that was made more difficult with John not wanting to see Mycroft and Mycroft avoiding John. Though the former soldier was aware that his best's friend's older brother was still watching him, monitoring his comings and goings. Keeping an eye on his as he had done with his younger brother.

John looked around, seeing the little things that reminded him of Sherlock. There was an acid burn on the table from one of Sherlock's last experiments, and the sight of Sherlock's precious violin on the desk. He gave a small smile of sadness and sighed. John still missed Sherlock and wished he were standing beside. He went into the kitchen and made himself some tea, taking off his coat as he made it.

John sat down in his customary chair, still not sitting on the sofa. He had been back home for over two days now. He was taking baby steps as he tried to find a niche in a home that still felt as though the other occupant would suddenly walk through the door. He drank his tea, enjoying the taste and letting it settled him down after work.

He pulled the paper and began to read, he couldn't help but shake his head at some of the news that was being reported. He was still waiting for something to come out about Sherlock, this time to clear his name. They had already gone through all the cases tat Sherlock had helped with over the last six, almost seven years he had been working with New Scotland Yard. Not one had anything in them that proved Sherlock to be a fraud. Sherlock had been real, what he had done as real and the results were proven by facts, not just by what Sherlock had told people.

Mycroft hadn't mentioned anything. John had no doubt that even though they were avoiding each other, he would find a way to let him know. John carried on reading as he face fell into a frown as he read a small bottom of the page article.

**Suicide of Banker in Prague**

_**37-year-old James Billings was found in his hotel room in Prague yesterday evening. He had been found hung from the back of the door of his bathroom. Mr Billings, a banker from London, was holidaying in Prague after having taken a year off from his time consuming work six months ago. He has no surviving family members.** _

_**Billings a former military man who had been discharged without honour seven years ago, became a reformed man as he took to working at London's main Bank. Co-workers have all said they wouldn't think this of him. But they also found it odd that the man had taken such a long vacation, and had reported to being travelling through Europe.** _

John believed that the name sounded very familiar to him. He looked to the small accompanying picture and his memories went back in time, to when he had woken up in the changing room of a swimming pool. He was one of four men that had kidnapped him and had taken him to the pool and strapped him into the semtex vest. That was the last one. Over the last six months. Those that John knew to have worked with Moriarty at one point were all turning up dead all over the world. Each of them was supposedly on holiday after taking a sabbatical from work. Each reported to have been a form of suicide.

John knew something else was going on and he had a good idea of who he would be able to go to, to find out. John pulled out his phone and was about to call Mycroft when the door to the flat opened again and Mrs Hudson walked in, a tray of scones and tea with her. John almost sighed a little as she placed the tray down and poured some tea for them both.

"Hello John, how was work?" she asked him smiling as she watched him take the tea from her. She had done the same yesterday. John knew that it was a way for her to make sure that he was still around. She was worried that he would disappear on her again.

"It was okay, mainly flu and colds at the moment," he smiled politely. He wanted was for her to go so that he could call Mycroft and ask him what was going on with these suicides.

Mrs Hudson smiled and sighed as she looked around the living room, "It's not really the same is it?" she questioned out loud.

John instantly knew what she was talking about, "Yeah I know, I don't think it will ever be the sake without Sherlock around. It's hard to think of him as gone." he admitted, and it was hard, harder than anything he could think of.

"Though it is good to have you home at least," she said as she stood up and patted his arm, "I still can't think why he did it. There was no need for it, we could have always figured something out to help him. With both of us helping as well, it would have all been fine." she sighed as she went to the window and looked out.

"I don't understand either. I know he was telling me he was fake, and that it was all a magic trick. But I know that he didn't care what anyone thought of him. So he didn't do it because of that. There must have been something else that made him jump." John agreed as he looked to the elderly woman.

She smiled to him "Well, I should leave you to you tea and scones. Do eat up, you're getting a bad as Sherlock." she admonished him as she walked passed him, once again patting his arm and walking out of the flat.

John smiled a little as she went, sighing he looked to the window. Things whirling in his mind as he tired to get the facts straight. He pulled out his phone and dialled a number that he hadn't had cause to in a long time.

"Hello John," came the smooth tones of Mycroft Holmes.

"Mycroft, I think we need to talk." He said, his voice serious.

"All right. I'll come and see you soon. I won't be able to tonight but I will tomorrow. So I shall be at Baker Street then." He told his brothers best friend.

"All right. See you then." John said as he hung up. There was nothing else to be said between the two of them.

John looked to the window and closed his eyes. He knew that something more was going on and that he knew that Sherlock and Mycroft were involved somehow. He just wanted to know the truth for once. And what he had pieced together didn't paint a good picture of what had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the brilliant comments and the kudos. It's nice to know that people like reading this one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> I am on tumblr these days. If you have questions just pop on over and ask and I will answer. Here is the link to my [tumblr](http://duochanfan.tumblr.com).

**The Spiders Web**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

John sat on the sofa in the living room of Baker Street looking towards the windows. He could hear someone coming up the stairs, and he knew it was Mycroft. The older man had said that he would stop by so that the two of them could talk. He turned towards the door as it opened and gave a grimacing smile to the man as he walked inside.

"John," Mycroft nodded in greeting, a serious look on his face as he studied the clean and tidy living room, scanning for anything out of place. "I would like to invite you to lunch at my home. I believe we will be able to talk about the future there." He emphasized, hoping that John would get the hint and go along with it. Mycroft knew that there was his monitoring equipment still in the flat. He had seen his own, but there were hints of someone else's equipment around as well. He didn't want to take a chance of someone else listening into this particular conversation.

"I suppose," John nodded as he stood. There was a small frown on his face. He was right something was going on. He grabbed his jacket and the two left the flat. John climbed into the passenger side as Mycroft got into the drivers side. Mycroft wasn't the type to drive himself anywhere. So what ever it was that was going on, it was secret, and it worried John.

The two were silent as Mycroft drove through the streets. John looked over to the man; he could see that the other was stressed. There were also more worry lines than there had been the last time John had spoken to him not long after Sherlock's funeral. Mycroft parked up at his city house and quickly got out. John followed him inside and into the mans study.

"Okay, it is safe to talk here. I don't know if people are watching you within 221B." Mycroft said as he turned to look at the man before him. Mycroft's posture was stiff, but more relaxed that he had been at Baker Street.

John stood straight as he said, "I Know Sherlock is alive."

Mycroft smirked and shook his head, "Sherlock was right, he said you would figure it out. I made the mistake of not believing him. Told me that in a few months, when you finished grieving for him. you would start to put it all together."

"Nice to know he doesn't think me stupid," John snorted and rolled his eyes, "So, are you going to tell me what is going on?" He demanded, standing at parade rest.

Mycroft sighed wearily, nodding a little, "Yes." He then sat down in an armchair away from his desk and gestured for John to do the same on the one opposite.

John sat down and asked, "Why did he do it? That's the only thing I can think to ask. I don't know how either, but knowing Sherlock, it could be something extremely simple or so complex that it would go over my head." He gave a small smile.

"We decided something simple, it was set up quickly, very quickly. As for why. You, Detective Inspector Lestrade and Mrs Hudson. There were snipers on all three of you. One wrong move and you would a;; be dead. Sherlock met Moriarty on the roof of St Bart's. He killed himself to make sure that Sherlock wouldn't be able to get him to call the orders off. They had orders that if Sherlock didn't jump all three of you would be killed. You were in the cross hairs as you talked to Sherlock on the roof." Mycroft told him.

John nodded, "Damn," he shook his head, "And he thought I wouldn't be able to act, he was always telling me I couldn't." He snorted, grimacing a little.

"Yes, that's why he refrained from telling you the truth. Though I do know that he almost broke that little rule himself a number of times since he has been gone. He…" he paused for a moment a genuine smile making it's way onto his face as he carried on, "cares for you deeply."

John smiled back as he said; "I care for him too." he then sat up straight in his chair and demanded, "I want to help. If there is anything that I can do to make sure he comes home safe, tell me."

Mycroft chuckled, "You always kept him safe. I do wish that there was something that you could do to help him. But at this moment in time I very much doubt there is."

John nodded slowly, "What's going on with the snipers at the moment?" he then asked, wondering if there was something he could do about them.

"Sherlock was able to take care of one of them at least. That I know of. I don't know about the other two. Sherlock has been trying to find out more information about the remaining two." He told the doctor, "Until then there is nothing more I can do, nor you. It's all up to Sherlock." he sighed; the weight of what Sherlock was doing alone resting on his once again.

"Right." John sighed, "You look exhausted," he observed.

Mycroft gave a weary smile "You know what it is like when you are watching over Sherlock. He may not be here, but out there alone, I can do nothing to help him. He has no choice but to rely on himself."

"You worry," John acknowledged.

"Yes, constantly," he nodded; a fearful look was in his eyes.

John did what he could to reassure him, "He'll be all right. You know what he is like."

Mycroft snorted and looked a little embarrassed with his reaction, "I hope he will, he has done thing that will haunt him. He will rely on you for things.

John nodded his head, "I'll do my best to help him." he said as he wondered what Sherlock had to do.

Mycroft nodded in thanks as he then stood up and changed the subject, "Lunch should be done by now, please join me."

"Why not, who's cooking though?" John asked as he too stood up.

"Anthea, she is a woman of many, many talents." He replied with a secretive smirk on his face.

The two walked into the kitchen. Anthea turned and smiled a greeting to the two men and served the meal. Setting down three plates and then joined them for lunch as well. The two men carried most of the conversation, with Anthea only joining in occasionally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and the kudos. So happy that you are enjoying this one.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> I am on tumblr these days. If you have questions just pop on over and ask and I will answer. Here is the link to my [tumblr](http://duochanfan.tumblr.com).

**The Spiders Web**

**Chapter Five**

John had told Anthea that he and Mycroft would clean up the kitchen after they had finished their lunch. Anthea had protested that she could do it on her own. John had just smiled and told her that since she had made them lunch then they should clean up. Mycroft looked on in amusement, but helped John to clean up. Anthea had ignored the order to sit down and helped them as well. The three worked together and finished quickly. Anthea left the two of them alone as she walked out of the room.

Mycroft smiled and said, "Come, let's go to the living room and relax a little while I tell you more of what is going on with Sherlock at the moment."

John nodded, "Good," he mumbled a little as he followed Mycroft through the house and into a large living room.

"Sit, please," Mycroft said as he waved a hand to the chairs and sofa that was in the room. Mycroft sat down on one of the chairs and waited for John to do the same.

John went over to one of the chairs and sat down, "So, can you tell me where he is and what he is doing at the moment?" he asked the older man as he looked to him. He could see the stress and worry on the others face. The older man wasn't hiding it at that moment.

Mycroft nodded, "I will." He paused for a moment as he began to explain, "Sherlock is in Prague and has been for around two weeks. He has already taken care of one of Moriarty's men there and yesterday he was able to get the second, and is currently interrogating him. Who he has now is one of Moriarty's top men. He has the man that knows who the snipers are. So there is important information he is trying to get." He finished.

"The first one was the one in the paper," John nodded slowly as he remembered the article he had read, "It was what gave me the last part of the puzzle. He was one of the people that had taken me from the street. All the others have turned up dead, all reported as suicides while on holiday. I don't believe in coincidences any more, thanks to Sherlock." He gave a snort at the last comment.

Mycroft had a small smile on his face as he gave a little chuckle, "Yes, he does have that effect on people. Always changing the way we believe."

John nodded, "Yeah. Coincidences were just funny little things that happened. Now there are conspiracies behind them." He smirked and shook his head.

"Yes," he smiled as he then told John, "I am hoping we will have the information about the two snipers today. It would be nice to have Sherlock back," he smiled, "and safe." He added softly.

John was about to say something when Mycroft mobile began to ring. John frowned in worry as he saw Mycroft go pale at the ring tone. Mycroft jumped up and started to head out of the room as he pulled it from his pocket to answer it. John was about to get up and follow, when Mycroft told him to stay there. Mycroft answered the phone as he walked out of the room. John was tempted to get up and follow, but knew it wasn't worth the hassle. It took over five minutes for Mycroft to come back into the room, the worry still there.

"We have a situation," he said as he stood just inside the room.

"What's going on?" John asked as he stood up and turned to face Mycroft.

Mycroft took a step closer as he ran a hand through his hair, messing it slightly as he did so, "Sherlock had finally gotten the information we need. But we now have another problem. When we took him, he had a mailer sent out to the two snipers if he didn't return within a certain time to cancel it. They now know that Sherlock is alive. So their orders are to now be carried out. The one after you is over seas and won't be here for a little while longer. At least a day. But the one that is ordered to assassinate Lestrade is here in the country. We have around half hour before he makes it to New Scotland Yard. Where Lestrade is currently. Normally he would be at the Yard, but Cassidy has the day off."

"So what are we going to do?" he asked, as his eyes went a little wide at the name. He knew Cassidy thought of him as a good guy.

"I am going to head over there and take him out. I have no choice." Mycroft told him, "We have confirmed that the sniper is Sergeant Cassidy."

"No you're not. I'll do it. I'll take care of it." John said with a shake of his head at Mycroft's suggestion. He needed to do something to help.

"You…" Mycroft began as Anthea walked into the room and over to her boss.

"Mycroft, from your own mouth you haven't done legwork in a long time. It's not something I haven't done before." John gave a crooked smile as he stopped him from saying anything.

"Then you will need these," Anthea said as she pulled out her own weapon and an identity card. She handed them over and smiled as she added, "Make sure to take him out, don't let him get a shot off if you can help it."

John nodded as he took the gun and put it away and then looked to the card, "It has my name on it?" He puzzled as he looked to Mycroft for an explanation.

"That is a special licence," Anthea was the one to give part of the explanation as she carried on, "Think James Bond." She winked to him, causing John to give a burst of laughter and a nod.

"I had a feeling it would be needed one day. As soon as I found out that you had shot Jeff Hope to save Sherlock life. I had you listed as an agent of mine. To make sure that if you ever had to do that again, to protect Sherlock. You would also have protection. Having you listed as working for the Government in protecting Sherlock." he grinned a little as he added, "I basically have you listed as Sherlock's bodyguard. You are protecting my family. I do have enemies as well, and I know they would love nothing more than to take them all out especially Sherlock, as he is not well hidden." Mycroft explained to him.

"Right," John nodded and shook his head, "Good thing then." He smirked a little.

Mycroft nodded and told him, "Very."

"There is a car waiting for you downstairs, I've contacted the driver and he is to take you directly to New Scotland Yard. He will not be stopping at all." Anthea then said as she looked up from her Blackberry and over to John.

John gave a smile to her and said, "Thanks," he then gave a nod to Mycroft and rushed out of the door and down into the waiting car. He got in and it sped away from Mycroft's home and towards New Scotland Yard. John hoped that he would be in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the brilliant comments and the kudos. I am so happy that you are enjoying this story.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> I am on tumblr these days. If you have questions just pop on over and ask and I will answer. Here is the link to my [tumblr](http://duochanfan.tumblr.com).
> 
> NaNoWriMo is almost here, around October I go into a state of hiatus until December. I will be posting until the 1st October, and won't be posting again until the 10th December.

**Spiders Web**

**Chapter Six**

Anthea looked to her boss as the door closed behind John. She waited for the next set of instructions. She was a little worried about John going on his own. She had taken to watching over the doctor. Much as Mycroft did with his little brother. Mycroft turned to her, a weary look on his face. She smiled to him and he gave her a small but worried smile back.

"Please see to it that plans are made for my brothers immediate return. I want him on a plane back home as soon as possible." He told her.

"Yes sir." She nodded as he began to type on her blackberry, making plans.

Mycroft was feeling uneasy about sending John out on his own, "I need to call my brother." He said absently shaking his head. He pulled out his phone and dialled the number of the burner phone his brother was currently using.

There were a few rings before it was finally answered, "Unusual to call me Mycroft, I trust you are doing all you can to protect Lestrade. I will not be happy is something happens to him."

Mycroft hummed a little, "John is on his way to take care of it." He answered.

"What!" the man on the other end exclaimed, "Mycroft, go after him. Keep him safe. While this mans task is to assassinate Lestrade, they know of each other's orders. And I have no doubt it would be too good an opportunity for him to kill John as well. Go after him and protect him Mycroft." He almost growled.

"I shall Sherlock, you should be getting information soon about you return flight home. I shall, hopefully, see you soon." Mycroft said as he looked to Anthea.

"Information on its way to him now sir." She smiled to him and then asked him, "Do you wish for me to get another car here, or shall I drive." She gave a smirk at that as Mycroft couldn't help but pale.

"I would rather a car be sent, but time is of the essence. So you shall drive my dear. Just try not to run anyone over." Mycroft gave a sigh and a small shudder. Mycroft still believed that Anthea didn't know what the word brake meant, or even how to use it on a car.

Anthea smiled as she almost bounced out of the room. It was only her tight control that stopped her from skipping away from her boss. It wasn't often she was allowed to drive. Mycroft gave a small smile as he watched her leave.

"Sherlock, I shall see you soon. I shall do all I can to keep John safe." He promised his brother.

"Thank you." Came a soft reply, "Moran will not come back to England until after I. But there is always a chance." He said as he had gotten the information he needed to come home. "Watch over him, and keep him safe. I shall be back to carry on from there. We'll have to formulate a plan to get Moran. He isn't stupid. He was Moriarty's second in command after all. With Moran gone, the rest of the web falls." He added.

"Very well brother." He nodded as he began to head out of the door and down the stairs towards the front. He knew Anthea would already be waiting for him in the front seat.

"Good bye Mycroft, see you soon." He said pleasantly, which startled Mycroft a little. "And have fun with Anthea in the drivers seat." Came the dry chuckle.

Mycroft snorted, "I very much doubt it, bye little brother." He said as he ended the call and put his phone away. He gave a sigh of resignation as he looked to the sleek black car that was waiting for him.

"Get in sir," Anthea said as she stood on the other side of it. She climbed smoothly into the drivers seat and buckled up. She looked to the passenger side and waited for her boss to climb in.

"Please remember that we are not on a race track dear." He smiled to her, it was a little tight.

Anthea couldn't help the giggle of excitement, "Sorry sir, not very professional I know. But you know I love to drive."

Mycroft sighed, he put up with a lot with Anthea as his assistant. There was a whole side to her that no one but he had seen. She was rather good at her job, despite the more playful side of her. "Let's go Anthea." He said as he buckled up and grabbed the bar above his head, holding on with a death grip.

Anthea turned and smiled to him, "Yes sir." She started the car and sped out of the driveway.

Mycroft held on for dear life. He just hoped that Sherlock was wrong and that John wasn't in any danger with this. He would never forgive himself if he had sent John into danger. And neither would Sherlock for that mater. Even Anthea may end up hating him, as she had a soft spot for the doctor. She had been the one to keep tabs on him, acting like an overprotective older sister. Much as he acted with Sherlock. Though not as obtrusive, he had to admit.

Mycroft looked over to her and could see the slight hint of worry in her warm brown eyes. "He shall be fine my dear. He is able to take care of himself." He reminded her.

"I know. But some things you can not protect yourself against." She told him. She sped through an amber light. Mycroft tightened his grip and held on as they carried on towards New Scotland Yard in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the awesome comments and the kudos! You guys are the best. Do hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> I am on tumblr these days. If you have questions just pop on over and ask and I will answer. Here is the link to my [tumblr](http://duochanfan.tumblr.com).
> 
> NaNoWriMo is almost here. Around October I go into a state of hiatus until December. I will try and make one last post on the 1st October, but no promises. I will not be posting again until the 10th December.

**Spider Web**

**Chapter Seven**

John got out of the car and looked around him, hoping he could have spot Cassidy outside. He didn't want to think of the man getting anywhere near Greg before he could warn his friend of the danger. While he hadn't spent as much time with Greg as he used to, things were beginning to return to the friendship they had before. They had gone out for pints at least once a week over the two months. With one last glance around he cursed as he went into New Scotland Yard.

John rushed over to the lift and pushed the button for Greg's floor. He had to move fast and he knew that going up the stairs would be fast in certain cases, this time it wouldn't. He prayed as the lift went up, hoping that no one would be wanting to go up either. He sighed in relief as it reached Greg's floor without stopping. He stepped out of the lift. John glanced over to Greg's office and he could just about see that his friend was in there, thought the glass. He looked around the bullpen hoping he would be able to see if Cassidy was in there. He went to move further into the area and was brought up short when someone stood in his way.

"What are you doing here?" came the sneering voice of Donovan, the woman was standing in front of him, her hands on her hips as she looked to him, glaring at the doctor.

"Just get out of my way, I'm here to see Greg. I don't want to speak to you at all." John told her as he tried to step around her.

She moved in front of him and shook her head, "No chance am I letting you go and see him. You and that dead freak friend of yours almost got him fired."

John looked at her dead in the eye and through gritted teeth and told her, "I don't give a shit what you think and believe. I know what is going on and you don't. You never have done, because you don't listen to what people tell you. And it was you and that fucking Anderson in the end that almost ruined things. Now get out of my way I have something to do and that doesn't include talking to a spiteful prejudice woman such as your self. Do the world a favour and fuck off." He said as he moved past the shocked woman as he spotted who he was after.

Donovan tried to grab his arm as he went past her, still not wanting the doctor to go anywhere near the Detective Inspector. Her eyes went wide as John was able to dodge it as the door to Greg's office opened and he began to head out of it. She rushed to follow him as she watched him pull a gun from a holster as John rushing towards Greg. John had seen Cassidy, and he could see the man pulling a gun out and aiming it towards Greg.

"Greg," John said as he barrelled into him as a shot rang out in the room. John gave a cry of pain as a bullet hit him in the right arm.

Greg looked shocked as he looked to his friend. He was about to get up when John grabbed him and pulled him down and covered him. John brought forth his gun and aimed at Cassidy. Who was re-aiming the gun towards them. John's left arm was steady as he pointed the gun and squeezed the trigger.

Two shots rang out in the room, leading to one of the men firing to cry out in pain. A thud was heard as the other fell back. A bullet between his eyes as he stared at nothing, the light of life already faded from them.

Greg pushed John off him and was able to turn to see his friend, from where he had been forced to lie down. "John!" he called as he was able to see his friend.

"Hey Greg," he gave a small smile as he put his gun away and pressed his left hand to the injury on his right side, wincing at the pain it caused.

"What the hell mate," he said shaking his head as he could see blood on the mans arm as well. Greg pressed down on the injury, causing John to wince again.

"Sorry about barging into you," John apologised with a wry smile.

"I'll accept it if you tell me what the hell is going on?" he asked as he voice went serious as he looked to the man that John had killed and then back to his friend, "Donovan," he said as he saw the woman nearby, "Call an ambulance now."

The woman rolled her eyes and did as she was told, "Ambulance on the way," she told him after a few moments. "Though I do suggest that you put him under arrest as well. He has just killed one of our own, Cassidy's dead sir. As far as I am concerned, we should never have let him go after we got him after the freak killed himself. Watson has just killed Cassidy in cold blood." She added as she turned hate filled eyes towards John.

Greg looked from John and then to Donovan, "And if you recall Donovan, that Cassidy was firing at me first before John even fired a shot. He was shooting at me, and I have no doubt that if John hadn't ran into me, I would be dead." He told her as he then turned his attention back to John, who was looking paler by the second, "What to tell me what is going on?"

John looked to him, his face pale as he tried to stem the blood flow, "Don't think I could explain everything." He said in a weak voice, as he slumped to the side, unconscious. The lift doors opened and two more people rushed into the bullpen and over to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and the kudos. I hope you carry on enjoying this fic!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> Sorry for taking a while to get this up. Been so busy, have to make a blanket for my Nan for Christmas and Am going to be posting a Story for the 00Q reverse Big Bang tomorrow sometime.

**Spiders Web**

**Chapter Eight**

"John!" Mycroft called out as he saw his friend lose consciousness. Anthea followed him as he rushed over to the man. The both of them went to their knees, looking him over as Greg was still putting pressure on his main injury.

"Mycroft?" Greg puzzled wondering what the man was doing there. He hadn't seen the other man since he had given him the news of Sherlock's suicide. He didn't think he would be seeing him again after that.

"Not now," he said as he looked over the pale form unconscious between them. He took in John's condition, worry evident in his eyes, even though he was trying to hide it.

"As soon as he is up and about, I suggest that we arrest him, we should have done so when the freak was around. Watson was just as bad as the freak." Donovan growled as she looked to the man that John had shot and killed, "He's a murderer." She muttered, a sneer on her face as she looked back to John.

Anthea growled a little as she stood up and went over to the woman and slapped her hard around the face. She would have done something more than just slap her, but knew that killing her would upset John, and annoy her boss, "I would think again on what you say as you know nothing about what is going on. We have learned a lot about what has gone on that you know nothing about. John has just saved a life, you should be grateful." she finished, glaring at the woman as she went back to kneeling beside John.

"Anthea dear, please calm down." Mycroft called to her softly. He knew that she was upset with John's condition as well as Donovan mouthing off about things which she didn't knew nothing about.

"Mycroft, tell me what the hell is going on?" Greg demanded as he looked down at the pale form of his friend, putting pressure onto the wound, he hoped the ambulance would hurry up.

Mycroft looked at him and sighed, "Very well, just a brief explanation. Moriarty had three snipers trained on those that Sherlock cared for the most."

"John and Mrs Hudson, and you?" Greg asked, sure he was right.

Mycroft shook his head, "No, John, Mrs Hudson, and you, Detective Inspector, my brother held you in high regard. If he didn't jump, and carry out Moriarty's final game, then all three of you would be killed. The snipers were all close to you all, and we didn't know who they were. So my brother and I concocted our own plans as well. We came up with as many different out comes as we possibly could after his failed conviction. We set up simple one-word triggers, which would set up whichever one needed to be enacted. Word came through and he faked his death. At this moment in time he is finishing taking down Moriarty's Web overseas. We have only just found out who the last two snipers were. Cassidy was one of them. The other, Sebastian Moran, is on his way back here, to take out John." He told him as the Paramedics finally arrived and took over from Greg and started to treat John.

"So Sherlock's still alive," Greg said as a smile began to make its way onto his face. He hoped that he was hearing everything correctly, as he looked to Mycroft as someone handed him something to clean his bloody hands with.

Mycroft nodded his head, "Yes. Though only just on occasions, he has been working as an operative for MI6 while doing this. John has been taken on as an MI6 agent as well." He said as he looked over to Anthea, "Anthea, please go with John and make sure that he is well taken care of. I will join you shortly." He told her, knowing that she would want to be with John.

"Thank you sir." She nodded as she sent a sharp look to Donovan before following the paramedics and John out of the room.

"What the hell is her deal?" Donovan spat as the woman went out of sight.

"She cares deeply for Doctor Watson, as one would for any little brother." Mycroft said as he looked over to her, "and you have done your best to degrade him and even tried to have him locked up. Anthea and I take care of family Sergeant Donovan, please remember that." He told her as he then turned to Greg and said, "Sherlock is on his way back to England at this moment in time. I will be collecting him from the airport in a few hours. We have one more sniper to take care of and then all this will finally be over." He told him softy. He couldn't help but feel a little relieved at the thoght.

"John's in danger as long as this one is still out and about," Greg said as Mycroft nodded in agreement, "Tell me what I need to do." He told him as he stood straighter looking Mycroft in the eyes. "I let Sherlock down last time, and I am not about to do it again." He said, his voice softer, full of regret and guilt.

Mycroft shook his head, "You didn't, you couldn't know all that we did. You had no choice but to do what you had to." He reassured him. "Right, we should go to the hospital and wait on word for John. Hopefully he isn't seriously hurt." He said, hoping that would be true, as he already dreading telling Sherlock that John was hurt.

Greg nodded his head and the two of them left the room, leaving others to deal with the aftermath. They were soon sat in Mycroft's car as he drove towards the Hospital that John had been taken to.

"Who is the last sniper?" Greg asked after a while. He wanted to see if he could get as much information about what was going on as possible.

"A former army Coronal, Sebastian Moran. He was dishonourably discharged six years ago, and then went off the grid. He is a fully trained sniper, one of the best and was Moriarty's right hand man. He is the one that did most of the dirty work for Moriarty. He now knows for sure that Sherlock is alive, so he is going to carry out Moriarty's last orders, and that is to kill John. He may know of the others orders, for yourself and Mrs Hudson. So I have someone making sure Mrs Hudson is out of the way and is somewhere safe for a while, until this is over with. I would do the same with you, but I think you would rather be here and helping." He said as he looked over to him a little and smiled.

Greg chuckled dryly, "Damn right about that."

The two went silent again as they wondered how John was doing. Mycroft pulled into a parking space at the hospital and the two of them got out. They made there way up to where Anthea was waiting. She quickly informed them that John was in surgery, but the doctor has told her that things looked good. The three settled down in the waiting area, to wait for more news. Mycroft keeping an eye on the time, as he slowly counted down the minutes until Sherlock arrived back in London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for the comments and the kudos. I love you guys


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> Hope you had a wonderful Holiday and a Happy New Year. I shall be going back to my normal schedule of updating once a week on a Wednesday.
> 
> I am on tumblr these days. If you have questions just pop on over and ask and I will answer. Here is the link to my [tumblr](http://duochanfan.tumblr.com).

**Spiders Web**

**Chapter Nine**

Mycroft looked to his phone and answered it as he stood waiting for his brother to arrive at the private airfield. "Gregory," he answered, wondering what news of John he had.

"Hey," he said, "I thought I would tell you that John is now in a private room. Doc said he should be fine, and that he should wake up in an hour or so. They said he would be able to go home in a few days, but he will have to take it easy."

"That is good to hear," Mycroft sighed a little, relieved to know that John would be fine. He knew his brother would have kill him if anything more had happened to John, as it was he knew he was going to pay in some way for letting John get hurt.

"Right," he hummed, "I'll let you go, Anthea is here still and I'm with John as well. Some of your goons have turned up as well. They are standing outside," he told him.

Mycroft smirked a little, "I do have to protect John while he is not able to do so for himself at the moment."

Lestrade snorted, "Okay, see you when you get back."

"Will do." He said as he then ended the call as the plane came into land. He was glad that Anthea was able to get him on the jet instead of a commercial flight. His brother could be a problem on such flights. He shuddered a little when he thought of the trip Sherlock had taken to Florida quite some time ago and the return trip.

Mycroft smiled slightly as his bother got off the play and walked over to him, "Good to see you again Sherlock."

Sherlock narrowed his gaze as he looked his brother over, "What happened to John?" he asked him as the two of them walked over to the car and got in.

"He was shot, before Anthea and I arrived at the Yard," Mycroft began only to be interrupted by Sherlock.

"I told you to make sure that he would remain safe, not for you to send him out into danger," He seethed as he glared at his brother.

"I know you did," he sighed, "You are not the one that had to tell him no. I know I should have, but he wanted to help. He wanted you back home where you belong. I could see that," he told him as he glanced over to him, as they sped towards the hospital.

"How is he?" he then asked, slightly calmer, though still annoyed at the carelessness of his brother.

"He is fine, he will have to remain in the hospital for a few days from what Gregory was able to tell me, but he will need to rest when he gets home," he informed him quickly.

Sherlock nodded his head, "Good, I'll make sure of it."

They were silent for a little while as Mycroft finally said, "We are no closer to figuring out how to get to Moran."

"I know, and as soon as he lands he will go to ground. See if you can get eyes on him before, or we will lose him," Sherlock replied, "John is in danger every moment that he is free, and he knows that I'm alive and is trying to carry out his last orders. Moriarty wanted him to take out John, and he wont stop until he has done so," his voice was quiet, showing the worry he felt for John.

"We'll protect John, Sherlock, Gregory and Anthea are both at the hospital with him, and I have a few men stationed in the Hospital and around the area, just to make sure," he told him softly.

Sherlock nodded his head, "Good. I know Lestrade will protect John, and Anthea, well she is much like you in that respect," he said sending Mycroft a sly glance.

Mycroft snorted, "You know full well that she thinks of John as a little brother, she was rather…" he trailed off, trying to think of the word to describe Anthea after John had been shot, "forceful when someone began to disparage John."

Sherlock smirked, "Who did she hit? Or is it kill?" he asked him.

"Donovan, and she hit his, just a slap. I could see that she wanted to do a lot more, but was able to restrain herself," was the answer as they came to a stop in the hospital.

Sherlock chuckled dryly, "Good. She deserved a lot more," he smirked.

Mycroft shook his head as the two got out of the car and headed inside. The two walked towards John's room. Mycroft nodding a few times to the agents that he and Anthea, mainly Anthea, had organised around the place to protect John. Those that saw Sherlock, blinked and had to do a double take of the man that everyone had said killed himself.

"Mr Holmes," one of the doctors that had been taking care of John called out as soon as he saw the elder of the two. He jolted a little at the sight of Sherlock, but did his best to carry on, "Doctor Watson is recovering well at the moment, so far there are no complications at all. He will need to remain in here for at least four days, three if things are healing well. But he will need to take it easy for a while longer when he returns home," he told him as he glanced over to Sherlock.

"He is well then," Sherlock sighed a little relieved, though he wouldn't only truly believe it when he sees John for himself.

"Yes he is," the doctor reassured.

"Thank you for your help Doctor," Mycroft said as he and his brother then carried on their way to John's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the wonderful comments and kudos. You are all amazing! I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> Sorry for not posting, but last week my sister-in-law gave birth to my niece so I have been a little bust with family. Back to normal next week.

**Spiders Web**

**Chapter Ten**

Sherlock stood just inside the room, looking towards the bed. John was asleep, pale against the stark white sheets, the rhythmic beeping of the machines he was hooked up to a small comfort that he was going to be all right. He wouldn't truly believe it until he saw John awake and talking to him. That was if he would even forgive him for doing what he did. He closed his eyes, putting that thought away, and took a calming breath as he reopened them and looked back at John.

"You're a complete bastard you know," came a voice from the other side of the bed.

"Lestrade," Sherlock said in a way of greeting the other man as he stood up and walked around the bed towards him. Sherlock braced himself for a punch.

Lestrade shook his head, "I want to hit the fuck out of you for what you have done, but Mycroft has been giving me the low down of what happened and what was going on back then," he said as he then pulled the man into his arms and held him tightly, "Don't you ever pull a fucking stunt like that again, because next time you wont be pretending to be dead."

Sherlock was a little startled by the action, but he slowly wrapped his arms around Lestrade and hugged him back, "I think John would be the first one in line for that," he said, a slightly joking tone to his voice as he looked over Lestrade's shoulder over to where John was still out of it.

Mycroft was in the doorway watching the two of them, a small smile on his lips as he interrupted them, causing Sherlock to almost jump away from Lestrade and pretended that he hadn't hugged the man, "Anthea and I shall be going to get us all something to eat and drink, and please do not argue about eating Sherlock. You are looking rather think at the moment and I know John would agree with me about you eating something," he said with a pointed look to his little brother and then walked out, meeting Anthea outside of the room.

Sherlock went over to the bed and took hold of one of John's hands as he looked him over. Lestrade watched him and smiled a little, he could see the worry in the grey-blue eyes as they looked down at John. Lestrade went over and stood nearby. He looked down to John and he had to admit that he didn't look good, he was pale.

"He's going to be fine, and he should be waking up soon," he told him, hoping to reassure him.

Sherlock looked up, a little embarrassed, "Hmmm," he hummed a little, "I know, but I still worry," he paused for a moment as he looked back to John, "How do you think he will take it, me being here?" he asked, worried about how John was going to react, and if he should remain away until he was better.

"He'll be relieved, he knows that you are alive and what you've been doing as well. He understands, even though I have no doubt he will be angry with you for going off on your own. You know that he hates it when you go out on your own. He worries about you," Lestrade said softly as he went around the bed and went and sat back down.

Sherlock looked to him once more before he nodded, "I know he does," he began as he pulled a chair over, not letting go of John's hand, "I didn't want him with me because he was in danger, I didn't want him to get hurt and I know that would have happened. He does what he can to make sure that I am fine, and he will often put himself in harms way to make sure that I will be fine. I just didn't want him doing that again, so I decided it would be safer for him to stay behind," he almost babbled his reason. He watched John, not wanting to look at Lestrade and for him to see the emotions that he was sure was in his eyes.

Lestrade shook his head, "You're an idiot, and he cares about you, just like you do for him. You are both willing to get hurt to protect the other, and you'll both do anything to do so," he gave a sigh, "Don't worry about it all Sherlock. For now, we both need to concentrate on getting this last one and making sure that John will be fine and safe from him as well," he said as he looked to Sherlock.

"Hmm," he hummed as he then added, "I know, we need to make sure that we can move quickly on this. He will do all he can to get to John, he knows that I'm alive and he'll be desperate to carry out Moriarty's last orders. He should be arriving in the UK soon. I just hope that my brother and his lackeys are up to the task of keeping eyes on him. He will be a danger if he goes to ground before we can do so."

"They shall be doing their best Sherlock," Mycroft said as he walked back in, a tray of tea in his hands as Anthea walked in behind them.

Sherlock just looked to him and nodded slightly, not wanting to say anything about it. Mycroft handed out the tea to everyone, while Anthea handed out the sandwiches that she had brought for them all. They sat down to wait for John to wake up, hoping that it wouldn't be that much longer. Sherlock was a little anxious to speak with him, wanting to make sure that he was really all right, and to ask for forgiveness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and the kudos, you guys are the best around. Happy to know that you are enjoying this fic. Hope you like the chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> I am on tumblr these days. If you have questions just pop on over and ask and I will answer. Here is the link to my [tumblr](http://duochanfan.tumblr.com).

**Spiders Web**

**Chapter eleven**

John slowly started to wake up, he could hear the beep, beep of the machines around him and he groaned a little as he realised that he was in a hospital after being shot. He began to open his eyes, as what happened to him started to come back to him.

"Come on John, time to wake up," came a familiar voice as he opened his eyes fully and tried to focus.

John's eyes focus on the one that called him to wake up and he gave a smile, "Good to see you alive Sherlock," he croaked, wincing at the sound of his voice.

Sherlock quickly grabbed the cup of water and held the straw out for John to take a sip of, "here," he said softly as he helped him to sit up a little.

John was sat up a little and saw the straw and took a little sip as he then looked back to Sherlock, "thank," he said as he then watched the others in the room leave the two of them alone.

Sherlock looked to them all and shook his head, "Looks like they are leaving us alone to get things out of the way."

John grimaced a little as he said, "you're a bastard you know that?"

Sherlock gave a small smile and a nod of his head, "I know, and I am sorry for leaving you. I had to, I couldn't stand the thought of you being in danger, and you were as long as you believed I was alive," he tried his best to explain, though John had heard a lot more from Mycroft.

"I know, but you're still a bastard for leaving me behind. I thought you were dead Sherlock, dead, and God did it hurt," he said as he closed his eyes against the pain that he remembered when he thought Sherlock was dead.

"I know John, and I am sorry. I wish that I could have taken you with me," he said as he took hold of one of John's hands.

John squeezed it and sighed, "I know you are, and we will be talking about it later on," he said as he then added, "We have other things to deal with now, we'll deal with this afterwards."

Sherlock nodded as he looked to John for a moment before leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on John's cheek, "We will, we have a lot to talk about. I wouldn't be able to carry on if I knew that you were in danger, if something happened to you."

John blinked a few times, "I would be the same Sherlock, I was the same. I didn't know how to carry on without you there, life just felt empty," he told him as Sherlock nodded.

Sherlock smiled down to him, "I love you, that moment that Moriarty threatened you, I could barely think. Jumping was the only thing that I could do in that moment that would make sure that you would be safe," he told him softly.

"I love you as well Sherlock, next time a criminal genius goes after us, we do things together?" he said as he narrowed his eyes a little. Sherlock nodded his head as he smiled. He let go of John's hand and went to the door to let the others back into the room. He took a breath and said "Well, so will anyone tell me what's going on now?"

Lestrade smiled and nodded as he walked over and said, "Glad to see you awake and glad to see that you'll be all right."

John smiled to him, "Glad you kept your head down. Now what's wrong with me?"

Lestrade chuckled as he sat down, the others all doing the same in the room, "Well, you've been shot. Said that you would be all right mostly, just have to take it easy for a while," he grinned a little before anyone else could answer him.

"I'll look at my chart in a bit," John smiled as he then looked to the others.

"So what's the plan for Moran?" Lestrade then asked as he too looked to those in the room.

"First thing first, John needs to get better," Sherlock said as he looked to John, taking hold of his hand, much to the knowing smiles of the others in the room.

"But we can still make a plan Sherlock," John said as he looked to him.

Mycroft nodded his head, "Yes, and we need one, so far my men are on standby waiting for him to land here in London. They will be doing their best to keep an eye on him. As soon as John is better, we will lure him out into the open so we can take him out."

Sherlock looked to his brother and narrowed his gaze, "You mean for John to be the bait."

Mycroft sighed, "I will not let John be hurt Sherlock. I would not be able to survive if such a thing was to happen again."

Anthea nodded from where she was sat, "I will be doing all I can to make sure that John stays out of the way," she said as she looked to John and smiled to him, "I will make sure that he is safe at all times and I will not let him be the bait."

Sherlock looked to her and his brother and nodded, "We will need a plan, and we best start thinking of one."

The group nodded as they began to think of the things that they could do to bring Moran out into the open, enough for him to be taken, dead or alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments and the kudos, I'm so happy that you are enjoying this! Well hope you have enjoyed this chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

**Spiders Web**

**Chapter Twelve**

Sherlock helped John from the taxi and into 221B Baker Street. John was finally home after almost a week in the hospital. John had been trying to go home after the second day. There was nothing seriously wrong with him, mainly blood loss, though his side was still hurting him on occasions. John sat down on the sofa and looked to Sherlock, who was now hovering over him a little.

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to sit down at all?" John asked him, giving him a pointed look.

Sherlock gave a small smile and sat down next to John, "I…" he trailed off, not knowing what he could say at all.

"Sherlock, I'm annoyed at the moment. We can't do anything about Moran until I'm back and running around again, and I hate being stuck at home," he said with a slight huff.

"I know John, but you need to fully recover, if you don't and they attack, then you could end up in the hospital again. I don't want to see that again. I don't like the thought of you there," he told him softly as he reached out and took John's hand.

John smiled and leaned against him a little as they then heard people coming up the stairs. Neither one of them wanted to let go of the other so they just remained as they were as the door opened and Lestrade and Mycroft walked inside. The two smiled at them and went to the chairs and sat down.

"How are you John?" Mycroft was the one to ask.

"I'm fine, just slightly tired," he said as the words caused Sherlock to look at him.

"That is to be expected," Mycroft said with a nod and then looked serious, "I am afraid that my agents have lost all eyes on Moran as of three days ago, we were hoping he would be located again, but so far nothing."

"Idiots," Sherlock growled as he jumped up, causing John to wince in pain at the sudden movement, "Incompetent fools, I thought you had them trained better than that," he began to rant.

"Sherlock," John said getting his attention, "It happens. Moran has been trained as well, don't forget that."

"He is right Sherlock," Mycroft said, though he had a sour look on his face.

"Not only that, but these deaths that have been going on the last couple of days have been a little suspicious, something about them has just sent me off," Lestrade said as he handed Sherlock a folder he had in his hands.

Sherlock took it and sat down ext to John. He read through it, looking through the pictures, as John read over his shoulder, "They are all people who have worked with Moriarty at some point. They were never part of his web though," the Consulting Detective said as he looked up and over the man.

"But why is he killing them?" John asked as he looked to Sherlock and then quickly glanced to the pictures of one of the dead men.

Sherlock looked to him, "That would be simple, he is stopping them from talking about what they had done for Moriarty in the past. If we can't learn about Moriarty, we can't learn about Moran. Moran was with Moriarty almost all the time, unless he had a job to do," he answered him.

Mycroft nodded his head, "it is a sound strategy to use."

"So these might actually lead up to Moran?" John said as he began to think of it all.

"How do you mean?" Lestrade asked him as he looked between the two Holmes brothers and to John.

"Well, what evidence could be left behind at a crime scene?" John said as he looked to them all, a little smile appearing on his face, "Think! He could leave slight clues as to where he is staying, where he has been, with all that you might be able to find him again," he said with a shake of his head, wondering why they hadn't thought of it before.

Sherlock and Mycroft looked to each other, "Told you he was clever," the younger of the two said as he turned to John, "Yes, it would be good to have a look at all that has been gathered so far."

"Next time there is another body, I'll call you up Sherlock," Lestrade said as he smiled to them all.

"Good, I will need to be there before anyone can mess up the scene. It will be important for me to find everything, and I can't do that when people have been all over it and disturbing everything," he said as he looked to Lestrade, hoping the man would do as he suggested and not let anyone onto the scene.

"I'll make sure no one does anything," he nodded in agreement, "Right, I've got to go, still have a few leads for my other cases to follow up."

Lestrade began to stand as Mycroft did the same, "I shall be leaving as well gentlemen. I have my own work that needs doing."

With those words Mycroft and Lestrade left the flat, leaving Sherlock and John alone. Sherlock settled back and John settled against him, the two of them talking softly about everything they could think of. Both of them had missed the other after Sherlock's fake suicide, it may have been necessary, but it still hurt John to think of it, and Sherlock was doing his best to help John get through it and himself over the guilt he felt about doing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and the kudos, you are all awesome! Well, I do hope that you have enjoyed this chapter as well!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> Sorry for not updating for awhile, been going through a bit of a rough time recently. Things are now beginning to pick up and I am getting back into the swing of things.

**Spiders Web**

**Chapter thirteen**

John sat up, smiling to himself as he no longer felt the sharp twinge of pain in his side. It was now just a dull ache and he knew that would fade soon enough, unless he moved to fast. He got out of Sherlock's bed once again, he was beginning to get used to waking up in there after the man had insisted that John sleep there so he could take care of him. John had tried to go to his own room the first night he had been back, but Sherlock had steamed rolled over him and carried him in there, doing the same with anything that John wanted to do. The Consulting Detective had even gotten Mrs Hudson on his side. Though that was only until she went to see her sister for a week the day before.

"John," came the reprimanding tone that Sherlock had taken to using.

"Sherlock," John sighed as he greeted the other. He stood up and tried to walk past the man that was now standing in the doorway.

Sherlock huffed a little and got in the way, "I told you that you should call me as soon as you woke up," he told him an almost pleading look in his eyes as he glanced to the shorter man.

John shook his head, "I'm fine Sherlock, I'm really fine now," he told him, a smile on his face, "I don't need you to take care of me all the time."

"I…" he trailed off, wondering how he could explain to John that he enjoyed the closeness that the two of them shared while he was taking care of the older man.

"It has been nice I have to admit, but no more. I feel alert, better than I did, I feel really refreshed after that small kip. I just want things to go back to normal, well as close to normal as possible," he told him, a gentle smile on his lips.

"All right," Sherlock gave him a defeated sigh, he knew it was too good to last, "but at least sit down while I finish preparing dinner."

John nodded his head and was able to walk around Sherlock and into the living room. It didn't take long for Sherlock to walk over to the sofa and sat down next to him. John looked over to him. They had talked a lot but there were a few things that they hadn't got around to asking about. Sherlock pulled John close to him and held him, sighing contentedly as John settled against him.

"Sherlock," John said softly getting the mans attention.

"Yes John," he murmured.

"What happened while you were away?" he asked him gently.

Sherlock tensed and his grip tightened around John for a moment as he leaned his head against John's, "I… It…" he tried to begin, "It was a nightmare," he whispered, "I had to do things that… they changed me, I killed, I had to. I hurt people at times, to get information from them, and I hated it, every moment I hated it. I can still hear them scream sometimes, and I can't sleep, I want to sleep, but I can't," he paused for a moment, he was shaking a little as he took a breath before he carried on, "I… I missed you though. I missed you being there, I relied on you for so long, that I missed your steady presence, everything became so much harder. I did all I could to make sure that you would be safe, that when I came home you would be safe and no one would ever be able to hurt you again, and I couldn't even do that," he told him, his voice soft and hesitant.

"It will change you," he told him, "It did me as well. Some things will take a long time for you to come to terms with, I know that. But I will be here for you no mater what. You can always come to me and I will do all I can to help," he paused for a moment and then said, "And Sherlock," he smiled, "I missed you as well."

"It was… I was… I was in danger all the time. Some days all I wanted to do was to come home to you. But I knew doing so would put you in danger," he told him, his voice was quiet, wondering what John would truly think of him, John had already said that he would be there, but he was still unsure, unsettled from all that he had done.

John nodded his head for a moment, "I understand, I really do."

Sherlock finally relaxed his grip a little, "I would do it all again if it meant keeping you safe. You mean the world to me."

John gave a small smile, "you mean the same to me," he told him as he then went serious, the smile dropping from his face, "you ever do that to me again and I will be going after you."

Sherlock looked at him, observing him, "I understand," he got the meaning of the words John was saying and those that he hadn't said.

"Good," he nodded as he relaxed back against Sherlock, "So, how long until dinner?" he asked, his usual smile on his face.

Sherlock gave a soft chuckle and smiled, "Another twenty minutes."

"Good, I'm a little hungry," he grinned sighing as he settled back against Sherlock. He was content to sit there for a little while at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments and the kudos, you guys are the best ever. I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

**Spiders Web**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Sherlock got out of the car with Lestrade. He looked around the people that were stood there at the crime scene, watching him intently. The newspapers had gone wild as soon as they had found out that he was alive. They had been given the proof of Moriarty and his validity as a Consulting Detective. This though, would be the first time he had gone out in public to do anything more than run to the shop or help John. He could feel the eyes on him and while, once, he had been able to ignore it he was now finding it was a little uncomfortable.

Lestrade led the way to where the body was as he said softly, "We've been able to find out that his name is Brian Collier, 27," he told the man what he knew about the victim.

Donovan watched with a sneer on her face. She wanted to say something, but thought better of it when she saw the looked that Lestrade was giving her, "We've not found anything else out so far sir," she said instead, walking away from them a little, but still close enough in case she was needed.

Sherlock was able to ignore the woman, not even glancing in her direction at all as he walked past her and towards the body in the middle of the ally, "Hmm," he hummed as he started to look around, his eyes lighting up with their usual intensity. An intensity that Lestrade could admit that he had missed over the time that Sherlock had been gone.

"Well Sherlock?" Lestrade asked him after a few more minutes of watching the man as he walked around, knelt down and looked at the body displayed in the middle of the ally.

Sherlock stood up and walked over to him, "He is one of the ones that had worked with Moriarty in the past, Moran is the one that killed him as well, I recognise the methods," he told him as he looked around a little more, "Something just doesn't feel right with this scene," he sighed as he began to look around a little more.

Lestrade frowned at the words, "What do you mean?" he queried, not thinking he would get an answer, he never had before when he had questions.

Sherlock looked over to him, "It has a staged feel to it. He was murdered, but for a reason."

Donovan couldn't help it as she rolled her eyes "Everyone is murdered for a reason…" she cut herself off before she could even start saying the next word.

Sherlock turned to her, his coat flying around him as he told her, "Of course they are but this one was for me, a message to me," he turned back to the body and crouched down next to it.

"Why?" Lestrade asked, "Why would he need to kill someone to send a message to you?" he carried on, "And just what the hell kind of message would it be?" a slightly exasperated tone entered his voice.

"Something to do with what is going on," was the simple answer he gave.

Lestrade snorted, "That I could gather myself."

"Lestrade," Sherlock called out, interrupting what the Detective Inspector was going to say next.

"What?" he asked with an angry sigh.

"I need to turn the body," he said, still staring at the body.

"Wait, let them get that they need first" he told him as he quickly got the forensics unit to do their job.

Sherlock had to wait for a while as he watched them take samples and pictures and wait for the coroner to come over to them. He turned the body over for Sherlock as the man looked underneath. Right there was the last piece of the puzzle that Sherlock needed. He bent down with a pair of tweezers and picked up the torn half of a photo.

"What is it?" Lestrade asked him, worry colouring his voice as he watched Sherlock begin to pale.

"John," he said as he stood up, dropping it back to the ground and heading away from the body.

Lestrade looked down at what he had dropped. It was a torn picture of John, looked to have been taken a couple of days ago, or at least after John had come home from the Hospital. It had been taken through the window of 221B's living room; John was resting on the sofa, a blanket over him. The picture must have been taken from the building across from Baker Street.

"I know it's a photo of John, but why are…" he started to say as he looked to Sherlock, only to see him rushing away from him even faster. Heading towards the main street.

"John is in danger Lestrade!" he called out, "Moran killed that man in there to get me out of the flat, away from John. The picture shows Moran that John isn't up to his usual fighting standards, and will be an easier target," he told him, annoyed that he was being delayed in getting back to John.

Lestrade didn't even need to think as he ran to catch Sherlock up and dragged him to his car, "Faster if we use mine," he told him.

Sherlock didn't argue as they climbed in. With the siren going on and the lights flashing the car sped away from the crime scene and back to Baker Street. Sherlock pulled out his phone and began to call John, he held it to his ear, murmuring 'Pick Up'.

"Damn it," he growled as he tried again, but getting the same answer. John wasn't picking up.

The two shared a look as Lestrade put his foot down and gunned it towards Baker Street, both of them hoping that they wouldn't be late, and that John was all right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments and the kudos, you guys are the best ever. I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> Well Camp is over, and three out of four fics are finished, only three chapters to do for the other one. Two Sherlock fics, one Sherlock/Harry Potter crossover and Harsh Reality Sequel, just have to get someone to read through for plot holes.

**Spiders Web**

**Chapter Fifteen**

John looked over what Sherlock had cooked for them and sighed. He would have loved to go with Sherlock to the crime scene. He had missed seeing Sherlock in action, the excitement that bleeds through to John as he stood there and watched. He had decided to stay behind at Baker Street just in case Sherlock had to rush off. John was almost fully recovered, but not enough to be running through the streets of London. John began to put it all away, making sure that they would be able to eat it later on. It didn't feel right to eat it without Sherlock. He stomach gave a rumble and he snorted at the sound. He made himself a quick sandwich and sat down at the table to eat, as he looked around the place, seeing if there was anything else that needed cleaning up.

John walked back into the living room after he had finished eating and cleaning up the kitchen. He walked over to his chair and sat down. He was a little sick of being on the sofa, and had missed his chair. He pulled out his phone and put it on the end table, in case Sherlock called. John picked up one of the books that Greg had brought around for him and settled down to read without Sherlock there to spoil the ending.

John had been sat there for almost ten minutes when something caught his eye in the TV's reflection. He watched without moving his head as someone was trying to creep up behind him. John's eyes went wide as he dropped his book and jumped from his chair as a knife came towards where he had been sat. John turned around and came face to face with Moran.

"Though you would be smarter than to come here," John told him, eyes going cold and hard.

"You're much too tempting to kill," Moran smirked, "you're on you own here, no Holmes to save you this time. No one else is near enough to help," he gave a dry chuckled s he walked around the char and lunged, "I just want to feel you die," he told him, "Better than seeing it through a scope."

John blocked the blow with his arm as he quickly threw a punch with his other and hit Moran on the side of his face, "Knew you must have been crazy for working with Moriarty," he growled as he dodged the knife ass it slashed towards his face.

"He was a genius," Moran snarled as he once again went for John's face.

"Why the hell do you carry on?" John puzzled not understanding.

"I have a reputation to uphold. I always finished my jobs, no matter what. The only way order could be stopped was if Holmes died that day. As soon as I found out he was alive I came back for you and told Cassidy the order to kill Lestrade. After you I'll be killing the old lady as soon as she gets back," he told him as he lashed out towards John. Only to have John block once more. This time John twisted the arm until Moran dropped the knife, grunting in pain as he did so.

"I wont let you get near her you bastard," he growled as he hit at Moran's stomach followed by another blow to his head.

Moran gave a little grunt, but smirked, the hits were weaker than they had been moments ago, "We'll see," he murmured as he clenched his fist and began to hit back.

John was doing his best to avoid them but he was beginning to tire. It was the reason he hadn't gone with Sherlock after all. John grunted in pain as Moran landed a blow to his side. John forced himself not to go down or even clutch at his side even though he wanted to.

John fought back and was able to land a blow on Moran's nose, sending the other back a few steps. Moran snarled as blood dripped from his now broken nose. He rushed towards John, sending him to the gravelled roof.

John groaned as hi head connected hard of the floor. Moran quickly pined down. John opened his eyes and looked up at the man that was now on top of him, "Get off me you bastard," he growled as he struggled to get up.

"Not happening Watson," he chuckled dryly as their attention was pulled to John's mobile as it began to ring.

John resumed his struggle, waiting to get to it. He gasped as hands came around his throat. He struggled with renewed energy, able to free one of his trapped arms and clawing at the hands about his neck as he struggled to breath.

"I'm gonna strangle the fucking life out of you. You and that bastard Holmes destroyed a great man," he seethed at the loss of Moriarty.

John heard his phone ring again as he was able to get a little more air and his other arm loose. He looked to Moran and reached towards his face, hoping to cause some harm to him.

John heard a noise downstairs and his eyes went wide. He wanted to yell and scream for Mrs Hudson to run away. The edges of his vision began to blur and everything started to fade to black as he heard the creak of a step. Everything finally went black as the door began to open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments and the kudos, you guys are the best ever. I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> Sorry for not updating last week, I've been ill once again with another cold and chest infection. My fifth cold for this year and my third chest infection.

**Spiders Web**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Sherlock wanted to slam his phone on the dash as once again it went to voice mail, "He isn't answering, get a move on," he said, his eyes flashing dangerously as he glanced over to Lestrade.

Lestrade rolled his eyes, even though he too was worried for John, "I am Sherlock, I am," he said as the sirens blared and the lights flashed, the man was driving as fast as he could through the busy London streets.

Sherlock just nodded as he dialled another number, "Mycroft, something is wring with John, he isn't answering, have you got eyes on Baker Street?" he asked him, without greeting him, there was no time.

"I have no one available, we are dealing with a serious threat ourselves at the moment, even though I have a feeling that it was all a set up. I will see if I can send someone, but I believe that you will be closer brother, I am sorry," he said, hating that he would be able to help Sherlock and John.

"Damn it," Sherlock growled as he ended the call. They continued through the street and got closer to baker Street, "Cut the sirens and lights," he said suddenly.

Lestrade couldn't help but glance over and ask him, "Why the fuck would I do that, we need to hurry?"

"I know, of course I know that, but if we startle Moran with our approach we could make him do something to John before we have a chance to stop it," he answered him.

Lestrade sighed as he did so and Sherlock took up his phone once more and began to ring, "Would doing that cause the same problem?" he asked him.

"I…" Sherlock sighed as he ended the call before it could go to voice mail again.

Lestrade slowed the car, and sighed when Sherlock jumped out before he could even stop fully. Sherlock ran towards Baker Street and opened the door. He went up the stairs as he could hear a noise coming from the living room. Lestrade was quick to catch him up. Sherlock opened the door and his eyes went wide with what he saw. John was on the floor and Moran was on top of him, his hands around John's neck. Sherlock could see that John had almost lost consciousness.

The consulting detective moved quickly and knocked Moran off John, the two of them crashing into the fireplace. Moran lashed out and knocked Sherlock away as he went back towards John, quickly grabbing his neck and beginning to twist. Sherlock looked a little dazed as he headed towards the two but before he could do anything a lone shot rang through the room.

"John!" Sherlock called out as he gave his head a shake, not really getting rid of the dizzy feeling, but still he went over to John and pulled the now dead Moran off of him and almost tossed him aside.

Lestrade went over to them as he pulled his phone out as he put his gun away, and called for an ambulance, "Sherlock, is he breathing?" he asked, a little fearful of the answer.

"Yes, but only just," he told him as he began to check John over, trying to make sure that he found all the injuries that he could.

Lestrade nodded his head. The two watched over John as they waited for the ambulance to come. Someone headed up the stairs and the two turned, it was Mycroft, he went pale at the sight that greeted him.

"Is John all right?" he asked him, concern in his voice as he looked to the pale doctor that.

Sherlock looked to his brother and nodded, "I believe he should be, he is breathing, though its not as strong as it should be, he hasn't regained consciousness yet," he told him, there was worry in his voice.

It was then they heard the siren of an ambulance coming closer. It didn't take long for them to come and assess John before Sherlock and John were both in the back of the ambulance with Mycroft and Lestrade following behind them. They met back up with Sherlock when they reached the hospital. Mycroft making a few call while in the car about Moran, and Lestrade and his involvement in the death, he didn't want the detective inspector to be in trouble after all.

"Any word?" Mycroft asked him.

Sherlock looked to him as he answered, "no, though he did wake up in the ambulance, he says he is fine, though his voice was very rough and he found it painful to talk."

"No shit Sherlock," Lestrade said with a shake of his head, "he was strangled, it would have bruised his throat badly."

"I know that, I have been strangled my self you know," he huffed a little.

"And when was this little brother?" Mycroft couldn't help but ask.

"A while ago now, nothing to worry about," he said with a shrug as he settled down to wait. Mycroft gave a sigh as he knew that he wouldn't get any more out of him. Lestrade shook his own head at him and waited as well.

"Mr Holmes," came a voice from behind them, "I'm Dr Holden, I've been treating John, he is fine, a little bruised of course. We are going to keep him in over night to make sure that there are no complications, but he should be just fine," he told him, a reassuring smile on his face.

Sherlock nodded and sighed quietly with relief, "Can I see him.

"Of course, this way," he nodded as he led the way to the room that John had been set up in.

Sherlock smiled as he saw John was sitting up in the bed, he didn't look happy about being back in a hospital, but it would only be for the night. John smiled back as he reached out a hand, which Sherlock took quickly and went to the bed and pulled the older man into his arms, happy and glad that the man was all right. Lestrade and Mycroft couldn't help the smiles on their faces as they watched. Things were finally over and maybe they could finally get on with life, and of course solving the occasional crime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments and the kudos, you guys are the best ever. I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well!
> 
> Well there is now only the Epilogue left and this is the end, I do hope that you have enjoyed this story, I'm a little sad to see it end myself.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> Chest infection gone, only a small cough left now, but on Monday, I had a bit of a fall and have now twisted my ankle, its been one of those weeks, lols.

**Spiders Web**

**Epilogue**

Sherlock walked through the living room door and smiled as he saw John sitting on the sofa reading quietly. He walked around and flopped down next to him, making John bounce a little and end up falling against him. He chuckled a little as John began to right himself, but instead Sherlock put an arm around him and pulled him against him. John gave a little sigh and settled against him, reading his book once more.

They had been there for over two weeks now, and they would be going back to Baker Street at the end of the week, though neither of them wished to go back home at that point. The first week they had arrived the two had been at odds with each other. They hadn't had time to talk about Sherlock leaving and him jumping as he did. It had been a shouting match more often than not during that first week.

Slowly, they had begun to actually talk and not shout. Each of them talking about what had gone on, instead of shouting at each other. Sherlock opening up about what he had been doing when he went away, John telling him how much he had been hurt when Sherlock had jumped. Those feelings were still there, but now they weren't in the forefront of their minds, but cooled and no longer relevant.

"Where have you been?" John asked as he put the bookmaker in the book and put is aside as he leaned against Sherlock.

"No where much, just walking around outside, it is a wonderful day, we should go out?" he suggested as he looked down to his boyfriend.

"Yeah, would be nice, we're going to be leaving soon," he sighed wistfully.

"I know you would love to stay here, and while I wouldn't mind that myself, I don't think we would be happy after a while longer," Sherlock said.

John chuckled and nodded, "yeah, I know what you mean, I have missed a lot of what we used to do together," he told him as he got up and then pulled Sherlock up off the sofa.

Sherlock pulled John close as soon as he stood up and the two shared a small kiss, "Come on, let's go," he smiled as they broke apart and Sherlock began to lead them out of the cottage, making a detour to the kitchen and picking up a basket.

"Sherlock?" he puzzled.

"I though it would be nice to have our lunch outside, the sun is shining and it is rather warm outside," he told him, a smile on his face.

John laughed and nodded his head as the two of them went out. They walked hand in hand for a while down towards the beach, there was a wonderful cool breeze coming from it, making the hot and humid air a little more tolerable. Sherlock spread out a blanket and the two of them settled down to eat the meal that Sherlock had made.

"Thank you," John said softly after they had finished eating, lying back on the blanket and putting his head in Sherlock's lap.

"Welcome, always," he replied, just as softly.

The two relaxed as Sherlock ran his fingers through the blond hair, which was starting to turn grey. John smiled as he looked up to him and Sherlock smiled back.

"Wonder if we will have any work when we go home?" John wondered.

"I have no doubt, I have checked my emails a few times and there are a couple that we could take when we get back. I have no doubt the Lestrade will be wanting us to work with him again as well," he answered him.

John snorted, "Have you solved any of the easier ones?" he asked, expecting to get a yes.

"No I haven't, this time is for me and you, I was checking my emails as I asked Lestrade to make sure to keep us updated on what was going on in London," he told him smirking as he saw the shock on John's face.

"Really?" he asked him.

"Yes, this time is for us, to talk, and to yell as we have already done so," he smiled, chuckling lightly.

"Nice to know, but I have to admit now that I am better, I'm a little anxious to get back and to get back to work, it's a little boring," he laughed as he saw Sherlock rolling his eyes.

"I always knew you were only with me for the adventure," Sherlock groused, the small upturn of his lips giving away his amusements.

"Well, yeah, and maybe a few other things," he smirked as he wrapped a hand around the back of Sherlock's neck and pulled him down to share a kiss.

"Really?" Sherlock asked against John's lips, pressing another kiss to them.

"Really," he grinned as he let Sherlock go and stood up, "I think we should take this inside," he added as he grabbed a hand and pulled Sherlock up.

"Sounds like a good idea for once," Sherlock agreed as the two of them quickly packed things away and then headed back to the cottage.

The two shared teasing touches and kisses as they went, laughing and smiled as they entered the cottage and made their way to their bedroom. The door almost slamming shut as they shared another heated kiss, as they began to undress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments and the kudos, you guys are the best ever.
> 
> I really do hope that you have enjoyed reading this story, I loved writing every moment of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope that you enjoy this.


End file.
